<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skincare Routine by secretaerise (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680842">Skincare Routine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/secretaerise'>secretaerise (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weishin - Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/secretaerise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuma cerita soal Jinhyuk dan Wooseok yang skincare-an bareng.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Wooseok | Wooshin &amp; Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weishin - Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Skincare Routine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ini urutannya gimana, sih, Seok? Toner, serum, moisturizer, baru habis itu masker?”</p><p>“Ngaco, deh. Bukannya toner, serum, masker, baru moisturizer?”</p><p>Wooseok melirik Jinhyuk yang tengah membaca petunjuk di setiap botol skincare yang baru mereka beli hari itu. Mereka duduk di lantai yang beralaskan karpet lembut dan berhadapan dengan sebuah cermin panjang yang ada di kamar Wooseok.</p><p>“Kayaknya bener moisturizer dulu, deh, Seok. Kalau maskernya dulu, nanti kita harus nunggu sampai agak nyerap gitu, kan?” ujar Jinhyuk yang lebih ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri.</p><p>“Udahlah, Hyuk. Gak penting yang mana duluan. Nanti juga semuanya numpuk di wajah kita,” balas Wooseok sambil membenarkan bando yang ada di kepalanya.</p><p>“Iya, sih, bener juga…” akhirnya Jinhyuk menyerah dan meletakkan semua botol yang dipegangnya. Selagi menunduk, poninya sedikit jatuh menutupi matanya, padahal dia juga sudah memakai bando yang sengaja dibelikan oleh Wooseok. Bando punya Wooseok berwarna putih, sedangkan Jinhyuk berwarna hitam.</p><p>“Rambut kamu, nih, ngalangin…” Wooseok akhirnya merasa gemas sendiri dan memajukan badannya untuk membenarkan posisi bando kekasihnya tersebut. Wajah mereka kini berjarak sangat dekat, dan Wooseok bisa merasakan langsung hembusan napas hangat Jinhyuk, serta wangi parfum yang masih menguar dari leher prianya itu. Wooseok hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik untuk membetulkan posisi bando Jinhyuk, tetapi tangannya berlama-lama menyentuh dahi dan alis tebal milik pria jangkung tersebut.</p><p>“Aku suka banget, deh, sama jidat kamu…” tanpa sadar, Wooseok bergumam pelan.</p><p>“Jangan-jangan kamu naksir aku cuma gara-gara jidat, ya?” tanya Jinhyuk curiga, yang diikuti oleh tawa pelan setelahnya.</p><p>“Jangan salahin aku, dong. Jidat kamu beneran bagus.”</p><p>“Kalau gitu, nanti di kehidupan selanjutnya, kalau mau bikin kamu suka lagi sama aku, tinggal liatin aja jidat ini, terus kamu bakal langsung suka, kan?” tanya Jinhyuk sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.</p><p>Wooseok hanya memutar bola matanya dan mulai memilih masker apa yang ingin dipakainya malam itu.</p><p>“Tunggu, aku mau pakein duluan dong ke kamu,” ucap Jinhyuk tiba-tiba.</p><p>Wooseok kemudian memberikan masker dengan gambar aloe vera di bungkusnya ke tangan Jinhyuk dan memejamkan matanya untuk bersiap-siap. Ia mendengar suara robekan plastik, lalu napas hangat pria itu kembali menerpanya.</p><p>“Siap?”</p><p>Wooseok mengangguk, sebelum merasakan sensasi dingin pada wajahnya, sehingga refleks, ia berteriak pelan. “Aduh, dingin!”</p><p>“Kan, aku nanya tadi, kamu siap atau, nggak…”</p><p>Wooseok tidak menjawab, dan membiarkan Jinhyuk menempelkan masker itu di wajahnya dengan posisi yang benar. Pria itu juga sedikit menepuk-nepuk area bagian lehernya agar cairan dari masker yang jatuh ikut meresap.</p><p>“Udah. Cakep, deh,” Jinhyuk mengambil jeda. “Kayaknya aku jatuh cinta, Seok.”</p><p>“Makasih, tapi aku udah punya pacar,” balas Wooseok, lalu membenarkan posisi masker di wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri.</p><p>“Sana, gih, pasang punya kamu.”</p><p>Jinhyuk hanya bersungut pelan, tapi menuruti juga perkataan Wooseok dan langsung memasang maskernya sendiri.</p><p>“Gimana, Seok? Ganteng, nggak?” tanya Jinhyuk begitu ia selesai memasang maskernya, dan langsung menghadap Wooseok untuk meminta pendapat (yang sebenarnya tidak perlu juga).</p><p>“Hmm, iya, ganteng,” Wooseok lalu membaca kembali bungkus masker yang ada di kakinya. <em>Remove after 10-20 minutes and gently pat for better absorption.</em></p><p>“Kita masih ada waktu 20 menit, nih. Mau ke ruang tengah aja sambil nonton TV?”</p><p>“20 menit? Kenapa nggak di sini aja?” tanya Jinhyuk sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kaki sofa yang ada di kamar Wooseok.</p><p>“Terus nggak ngapa-ngapain gitu? Ya mending non- Jinhyuk!” Wooseok berseru dengan kaget karena pria jangkung itu tiba-tiba saja menarik badannya yang sudah setengah berdiri, untuk duduk di pangkuannya.</p><p>“Siapa bilang nggak sambil ngapa-ngapain?” kata Jinhyuk dengan nada menggoda sambil menyamankan posisi Wooseok yang ada di pangkuannya, membuat Wooseok sedikit goyah dan refleks mengalungkan tangannya di sekitar leher pria itu.</p><p>“Katanya kamu suka jidat aku, kalau kayak gini jadi bisa liat lebih deket, kan?” tanya Jinhyuk sambil tersenyum lebar.</p><p>“Sekarang jidat kamu, kan, lagi ketutupan...” ucap Wooseok geli sambil membetulkan letak masker Jinhyuk yang tidak menutupi seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Tangannya lalu bergerak turun untuk menelusuri hidung, tulang pipi, bibir, sampai ke rahang pria yang sangat disayanginya itu. Wooseok harus mengakui, bahkan Jinhyuk tetap terlihat tampan meskipun kini wajahnya ditutupi oleh masker.</p><p>“Apa?” tanya Wooseok pelan, saat tersadar bahwa Jinhyuk tengah memperhatikannya dengan senyum lembut terbit di wajahnya.</p><p>“Nggak...aku cuma...” Jinhyuk mengeratkan rengkuhannya di pinggang ramping milik Wooseok, “sayang banget aja sama kamu.”</p><p>Wooseok terdiam sambil meresapi ucapan itu di dalam hatinya. Padahal, mereka sudah saling mengatakan itu berulang-ulang. Setiap malam, sebelum tidur, atau bahkan di pagi hari saat mereka baru pertama kali membuka mata. Tapi Wooseok tidak akan pernah bosan mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Jinhyuk, dan Wooseok yakin, begitu juga sebaliknya.</p><p>Diamnya Wooseok sepertinya mulai membuat Jinhyuk khawatir, karena pria jangkung itu mulai mengerutkan dahinya dan bertanya, “kenapa? Jangan-jangan kamu ilfeel ya liat aku pake masker begini?”</p><p>“Nggak, kok,” Wooseok menjawab lembut, diikuti tawa pelan karena pertanyaan konyol kekasihnya. Mereka mungkin tidak sedang melakukan aktivitas paling romantis yang biasanya dilakukan oleh pasangan, tapi Wooseok tidak bisa berpikir tempat lain yang paling diinginkannya selain berada di pelukan pria ini sekarang.</p><p>“Aku juga sayang sama kamu,” jawab Wooseok tulus sambil mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahu pria itu dan menghembuskan napas lega.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>